


A Surprise he will never forget

by dragonndoggod



Series: trapped by dogs [14]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Frustration, M/M, Sexual Frustration, shirou takes the lead, sometimes shirou enjoys being in control, yonekuni needs to get over himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni ends up seeing something he will never forget and it's up to Shirou to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Soft kisses rained down on strong legs before the blond as he knelt down on the floor, clothes strewn across the room. In between his lover’s thighs, the blond ran his hands over his lover’s skin, enjoying watching the sight of his lover’s cock twitching when his fingers brushed against the taunt flesh. In the back of his mind, the blond ignored words of caution as his lover ran his fingers through his hair before tightening and grabbing said blond hair.

He grinned, just a little, at the act. In all the years together, when his lover’s passion rose, he became more animal like, giving into his true soul. Giving what his lover wanted, he licked at the flesh that stood erect, tasting the musk that his lover emitted. The low groaned encouraged him more and he granted his lover more by taking his lover’s flesh into his mouth. Weighing the flesh on his tongue, the blond teased his lover. Running and dipping the tip of his tongue over the veins that bulged long the sides. Eyes closed, the blond gained a rhythm as he pleasured his dark haired lover.

The grunt of his name and feel of his lover’s flesh trembling against his tongue caused the blond to pull back, leaving the flesh to quiver in the cool air as he stood up. He shivered, as if he could feel the his lover’s hands on him, instead of the hot gaze that caressed over his skin.

The sight of his dark haired lover rummaging through his discarded pants, looking for the lube that he had placed there earlier that day, moved the blond into action.

Looking around the room, the blond eyed the couch that sat opposite of the chair his lover was sitting in. Moving towards his destination, the blond knelt down, bracing one of his hands on the back of the furniture, setting a sight for his lover. A seductive glance over his shoulder, giving his upper lip a light lick, the blond taunted his lover. Making sure he had his lover’s attention, the blond licked his fingers thoroughly before his hand slipped underneath him. Tricky fingers cupped and played with his hard flesh before slipping towards to tease and play with his taunt sack. His head fell towards the edge of the furniture as his pulse picked up, racing along in his veins as his pleasure mounted.

He quickly looked over his shoulder as his lover had pulled his hand away only to be replaced with his own, covered in lube.

The blond shuddered as fingers slid inside of him, teasing him with light brushes against his prostate before pulling out and being replaced with something bigger and harder. He bit his lip, muffling the sound of his lover’s name as his lover slid slowly inside, groaning when his dark haired lover began to move in a rhythm that slowly built up. Tilting his head back, the blond caught his lover’s lips in a surprise kiss, groaning his lover’s name as they parted.

As the couple lost themselves in the act, neither noticed the sound of the door opening nor the sound of voices dying down.

A second blond stood in the doorway, shocked at the scene before him. His hands clenched at his sides as he trembled, the second blond was about to interrupt the couple before a hand on his shoulder and a warm presence against his back pulled Yonekuni away from the sight.

Whispering softly to Yonekuni, Shirou grabbed his lovers hand and led the blond towards their room, away from the shocking site that was still going on in their living room. The wolf sighed, he knew that nothing would be happening that night. Closing the door behind them, then locking it, Shirou watched as Yonekuni muttered to himself.

Comforting Yonekuni, Shirou made plans to replace the furniture that his in-laws ruined. After they left, of course


	2. Taking the lead

Shirou sighed, his frustrations rising when the blond had brushed him off the night before. It had been several weeks since the blond last touched him, but because of the indecent involving walking in on Yonekuni’s father and David, Yonekuni hadn’t been in the mood for any sex. And after several nights of no sex, Shirou came to the decision that he’d have to take matters in his own hands.

His last attempt, last night, Yonekuni had merely gave him a slight kiss before leaving to take a shower and crawl into bed. He knew that Yonekuni was frustrated with the situation, he could hear him cursing through the bathroom door. He knew that, no matter what, Yonekuni couldn’t forget the image of his father bent over as his lover took him from behind.

Glancing at the items on the bed, the heavyweight could hear the front door opening, signaling that his blond lover was home. Grabbing the drink that he had made earlier, then spiked, he left their bedroom. Glancing at the blond, Shirou had to hide his grin. Offering the drink to his lover, he watched as the blond brought the drink to his lips, tilted his head back and drowned the amber liquid, unaware of the drug that was concealed in the drink.

He could tell the tension and lack of sex was getting to the blond and gave a silent plea of forgiveness to Yonekuni, watching the blond run his hand through his hair in frustration. A low mutter of a curse caused Shirou to hide his smile as he glanced over his shoulder to see the blond holding his head in his hands as the unseen drug course through Yonekuni’s body. A faint call of his name and a wave his hand, Shirou watched as Yonekuni drag himself to their room, closing the door behind him.

A light sigh escaped his lips before washing the glass out, leaving it out for later. Grabbing his bag hidden away, Shirou grabbed the toys, leaving the bag to be forgotten. Though, later, he’d regret leaving the bag out. Entering the bedroom, the wolf spied the blond on the bed, eyes closed and even breathing was the sign that Shirou was looking for. Closing the curtains, then turning on a lamp, Shirou set to work. Skilled fingers silently unbuttoned the blond’s shirt, pushing the cloth away to reveal a smooth, yet hard chest. A slight gasp as the wolf glimpsed the flesh of a pale nipple.

Nervously licking his lips, Shirou bent down, his bangs brushing against Yonekuni’s skin. Giving the exposed nipple a lick, he fought the smile that tried to show when the nipple began to pucker. Giving a light nibble, he pulled back, fingering the erect flesh he had just nibbled before sliding his hand down to run his finger tips along the growing erection. Sharp canines nibbled on the flared head, enjoying the sleepy groan at the blond gave.

It wasn’t long before the temporary drug started to wear off. Moving quickly, Shirou reached into his bag, pulling out the items he thought he needed. A silk blindfold to cover his lover’s eyes, rope to tie his lover’s hands to the head board. Quick fingers made work tying Yonekuni’s hands up, making sure not to tie the rope too tightly. Making sure that the rope was enough to keep his lover’s hands in place, Shirou started on the blindfold, getting it on just in time as Yonekuni began to stir. He took his place between his lover’s thighs, smiling when the blond licked his lips.

A low groan escaped the blonds throat as he slowly woke up, licking his dry lips. His eyes opened, only to meet darkness. Pleasure raced along his spine as he felt fingers encircle him. Attempting to sit up, a slight hitch in his breath as something prevented him from getting up. A scent that he knew so well tickled his nose.

 

“Oi, Shirou,” he called out, his voice husky.

“Hmm?” the wolf answered, nuzzling under his lover’s chin, licking along his lover’s neck.

“What are you doing?”

“Nope. Its my turn and I’m tired of waiting for you” Came Shirou’s answer, rubbing a finger along Yonekuni’s lips.

“You see, all this week I’ve been wanting you” a pause as the wolf caressed the blond’s cock, enjoying the moan that escaped the blond. “But you can’t seem to get over seeing your father last week. And I’m tired of waiting for you, so I’m taking matters into my own hands”

With that, Shirou gave his lover a lingering kiss, dipping the tip of his tongue past Yonekuni’s lips. The wolf hummed to himself as he sucked on his lover’s tongue before pulling away. Nuzzling his nose along Yonekuni’s cheek, enjoying the softness of the blond’s skin, whispering soft words into Yonekuni’s ears.

Sucking in a breath, Yonekuni held back the moan as Shirou pulled away to lick his way down Yonekuni’s chest. He silently cursed the covering over his eyes, wishing to see his lover going down on him. He bit his lip as he felt Shirou’s tongue dip into his belly button, nibbling his way further down, only to give a low moan when he felt the wolf give the head of his cock a lick. He cursed the cloth covering his eyes, preventing him from seeing his lover go down on him.

Fingers trailed, teasing the blond with light touches along his hard flesh, a light scrapping on the flared head. Shirou smiled to himself as he watched Yonekuni thrash his head as he teased his lover.

Pulling away, Shirou ignored the blond’s protests as he left the bed to pull out a toy that he had bought during the week that Yonekuni wouldn’t touch him. Grabbing a bottle of lube, the heavyweight climbed back onto the bed, straddling the blond’s hips. Placing the toy to his side, Shirou flipped open the lid of the lube, squeezing some onto his fingers.

“Hmmm?” he nearly silently inquired as he settled his ass against Yonekuni’s cock.

“Jack-ass” the blond rasped as the wolf rubbed against him. He pulled at the restraints, even though he knew he couldn’t get away.

Fingers covered in lube, Shirou slipped his fingers behind him. He ignored Yonekuni’s attempt at an insult as he shivered as his fingers slipped inside his body, stretching himself out for what was to come.

“Hmmm, Yonekuni” purred Shirou, as he pulled his fingers away. “You really need to see this”

With that, Shirou reached forward and untied the blindfold, removing the cloth. He watched as the blond opened his eyes, looking straight into blue eyes. He chuckled at the scowl that Yonekuni shot him, along with the curses under his breath.

“If you didn’t like that, then perhaps you’ll like this?” he shot a look to the blond as he reached for the toy, covering the item in lube. He saw the look of shook, but didn’t pay attention as he turned it on, watching it vibrate in his hands for a minute before clicking it off. Catching Yonekuni’s eyes, he slid the toy down his body, teasing his hard flesh with the toy before Shirou slipped the toy behind him.

Yonekuni’s eyes narrowed as he watched the path of the vibrator, a wave of possession washed over him as he began to pull at the bindings. The sight of his lover wanting to use the toy was wrong to him as he bit his lip, struggling to find the words that he knew he needed to say. The sight of Shirou biting his lower lip as he began to slip the toy in pushed him past his limit.

As the toy slipped into Shirou, the wolf gave his lover a look that’s only seen in the throws of passion as he crawled a little closer to Yonekuni, rubbing his body against the blond’s along the way.

 

“Ahhh,” Shirou groaned out as the toy brushed against his spot, dropping his head on Yonekuni’s shoulder, resting his forehead along smooth and heated skin. He whispered words that he knew would get to the blond as he slipped a hand behind him, moving the vibrator inside him.

The sounds of Shirou groaning, the buzzing of the vibrator as it did its work filled the room as shifted his hips, his flesh throbbing from the sight of his lover pleasing himself.

“You see, if you-” he stopped to shiver, his body trembling. “I’ve had to resort to toys to please myself. Since you wouldn’t touch me,” Shirou shot a glare at the blond.

He pulled the toy out, tossing the still vibrating item to the floor, setting right over Yonekuni’s hips. Grasping the erect flesh, he purposely teased the blond, slowly torturing him in punishment before getting what he had been waiting for for a very long time. Teasing himself by rubbing the head of Yonekuni’s cock against his entrance, he gave a silent cry as the flesh entered his waiting body, eager for it. Slowly lowering himself, Shirou came to a rest with Yonekuni fulling inside him again for the first time in a while.

Breathing deeply, Shirou braced his hands on Yonekuni’s chest as he began his own rhythm for his own pleasure. Ignoring Yonekuni’s attempt to join Shirou’s rhythm, Shirou was in his own world. Eyes closed, he began to pick up speed. Hands left Yonekuni’s chest to grasp himself, slowly working his own flesh. Treating his cock with tenderness that pushed Shirou over the edge, spilling his cum across Yonekuni’s stomach and chest.

As his breathing slowed, Shirou pulled away, letting Yonekuni’s still hard flesh slip out. A wicked grin graced his face as he glanced from his stain of cum to Yonekuni’s face. He reached over, rubbing some of the cum into the blond’s skin, along his chest and the rest along Yonekuni’s face.

“Just think of this as a present,” the wolf smirked at the shocked blond. “You did the same to me back in high school and now, its my turn”

Once he was done, he gave Yonekuni a look and finally took pity on the blond. With a firm grasp, he brought the blond to a long waiting completion, staring at the erotic face his lover made. Watching as Yonekuni slowly calmed down, Shirou brought his cum stained hand and licked away the heavyweight’s seed, making sure Yonekuni watched him.

Once clean, the wolf gave the blond a quick kiss, long enough for the blond to taste himself before he untied him, kissing sore wrists. He laughed at the grumbling Yonekuni made, making his way to the shower, leaving the blond alone in the bedroom.

Once he heard the sounds of the shower, Yonekuni stretched his arms, cursing the stiffness in the joints. Licking his lips, he grimaced at the lingering taste of himself and left the bedroom to walk naked to the kitchen for water. As he reached the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water out of the refrigerator, an abandoned bag caught his attention. Curious, Yonekuni looked.

Shock and surprise raced through his mind. A book on bondage, printouts of suggestions from websites and several more sex toys lay in the bag. Placing the forgotten water bottle to the side, Yonekuni grabbed the bag. He silently made his way back to the bedroom and towards the bathroom, plans for some sexy revenge in mind for his naughty wolf.


End file.
